


祭坛与十字架

by Undertaker404



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaker404/pseuds/Undertaker404
Summary: 查士丁看见了他。如果要说他们身上有什么相似之处，那就是：他们都以血书写意图
Relationships: Tezca Tlipoca/Justin Law





	祭坛与十字架

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekingofpucas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofpucas/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sacrifices And Executions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449770) by [thekingofpucas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofpucas/pseuds/thekingofpucas). 



Tezca能感到他的后背有冰冷的石壁顶着，他的双臂被紧紧缚住，固定成一个无助的‘X’型。

是查士丁做的。查士丁用他生出来的硬又尖锐的金属压他勒他，寒意与喷洒在他后颈上的温暖气息形成鲜明对比——他听见一个熟悉的声音在轻轻地笑。

“我美丽的阿兹特克人，”查士丁低语，手指抚弄着他的头发，从中丝滑地穿行而过。冰冷的桎梏随他肩膀的移动而收紧了。当他感觉到查士丁的银刀停在自己裸露的胸膛时，Tezca气管中的气流静止了，沉默得像临近冬天突然死去的蝉。另一位死神之镰从手腕处伸出锋利的刀，抵上他的胸膛。

查士丁的声音听起来几乎像是呻吟，尖锐的利刃顶上Tezca的腹部，阿兹特克人在底下局促不安地扭动。

“我能感受到你的心跳，”查士丁柔声说。“你知道的吧？摇滚乐正是基于心脏收缩的旋律而创作的......”

Tezca没有回应他。他太专注了，那种迫切的紧急的专注逼着他把意识集中在呼吸上，集中在他裸露躯干的动与作，集中在他不再佩戴有头罩的直面空气的脸上。男人古铜色的皮肤在查士丁那尖刀银铁的手靠近他时荡起涟漪，波纹把他的身体摇晃起来；在这间废弃的阴暗的屋子里，忽隐忽现的微光随他颤动的皮肤一起摇曳。

“在阿兹特克人的信仰中，心脏是身体力量的源泉......血构成生命；而心脏提供动力。”

“别和我提阿兹特克信仰，”Tezca生硬的回一句。

“那就是他们崇尚血腥的祭祀的原因，”查士丁继续说，无视他的反驳。“我们很大程度上相似，不是吗？祭祀和处刑......他们本质上是一样的。”

神父施加的禁锢收紧，Tezca抽搐着畏缩了一下。刀移向他胸膛的正中。无法呼吸。要无法呼吸了。刀切进男人的皮和肉；当查士丁缓慢地用力（他正在被切开），Tezca的目光被钉住，他的视线无法移开（移不开）。呼——哈，如果他深呼吸会不会让整个事情变得好接受一点？魔镜企图调动一点他濒死的幽默感，可惜他只能轻微的连续地颤动，像根快崩断的弦。

最开始，只是压力，只有压力被施加在皮肉上，纹路和温度一点点压下。随后力度加大，力度加大，刀锋开始看见细缝中渗出的小小血珠。深入，它看见更多的血。疼痛从Tezca最柔软的地方开始肆虐。生命的自我保护性会在受创的瞬间做出回避反应，但在刀刺入的那个时刻，在那之后累加起来的无数个时刻，Tezca的时间只是无言地跋涉过一个漫长扭曲的纪元，静止，窒息，停——

痛！刺痛！尖锐疼痛几乎把他撕碎，男人的胸膛被尖锐扯开。Tezca喘起气来，痛压过恐惧，本能的声音在他的声带上前后摇晃，而查士丁像个小孩一样笑了。血开始从不安扭动的造物正中流下。

“我要给你一个选择的机会，”神父凑近他的耳朵吹气，“头颅，还是心脏？”

Tezca没法回答。他脑子一片空白。选择题，不幸的是他对于两个答案没有一点想法。比起要做出选择，其他更汹涌的感情和生理体验先压了上来，茫然，晕眩，混乱。哦头套，他几乎呜咽出声，我的头套！我没有头套。我没有头套了。

Tezca没有戴头套，他暴露得太多:脸，胸膛，四肢.......他完全敞开着，被刀切得大开，血和肉露在空气中，不受控制地痉挛。他羞耻又昏乱地发起抖来。查士丁用力把尖锐插进去，转动，撑开，张开，然后试探性地猛扎一下。疼痛从那个中心旋起风暴，如果不是四肢都被死死捆住他会把自己完全卷起来把创口藏进其他完好无损的肉的包围里。但他不能。他不能。

查士丁满足地后退，审视他荡起涟漪的作品——他毫无保留的裸露的祭祀品。神父看见肉模糊了的边界整个在空气中颤抖，比清晨叶面上的露珠更沉重，摇摇欲坠。他想。多美。

男人古铜色的皮肤肉眼可见的变白了。没有头套的他不得不看着查士丁做这一切，巨大的恐惧令痛更痛。他吃力地看着查士丁轻轻甩掉刃上的血珠，倒转刀面，向下扯开他温热的惊恐的起伏着的胸膛，而Tezca看着，徒劳地睁大眼睛。在断头台神父宰杀开始前的最后一秒他还像溺水了一样在石板上挣扎，鱼鳃开合的嘴呛出要窒息的痛喘。他看着查士丁做一切，他被死死钉在石板上。他的嘴在慌乱地翦动，有个小小气泡在黑暗压倒一切前仓皇地冒上来。

啪。

小气泡怯生生地破开，有声波在空气中战栗，“不.......！”他喊出来，声音中的恐惧疯狂地共振起来，冰冷的刀深深插进身体，把Tezca砍开，他胸膛中那颗跳动的心绝望的扑通扑通拍打空气。痛......痛！前面——胸膛、身体......前面......痛。太多了！！太多、太多的......痛苦.....！本能使他弓起背——回避......远离，啊！

气流一次又一次撞上他的喉头，但Tezca先生却一个词也没能发出来，他像困兽一样向后方甩着自己的身体，好像胸口的疼痛是件讨厌的黏附品，只要猛地向后缩就有惯性把它剥落。但迎接脊柱的不是远离痛苦的解脱而是冰凉的石板，沾了他的血变得又湿又凉的的石板。如果他还能自然地用语言表达情感，他一定会哭出声。可惜他疼痛，同时无力。他被死死钉在石板上无处可逃。痛，石板，神父的断头台，它们把他死死钉住，Tezca动弹不得，感受全身细胞都用尽力气在无声尖叫。处刑者拿银刃在他外翻的胸膛里搅动，搅开他的胸膛，他的肉，一直搅到生白的肋骨浮出这片混乱血腥的海面。

“哦。”查士丁那张天使一样的面孔笑了。接着这个残忍的笑，他收回断头台之刃，改用手指轻轻触碰伤口。魔镜已经快在痛中晕过去了，他能做的只有把眼睛瞪得更大，他的细胞一边尖叫着一边分泌出恐惧的酸，完全瘫软却还在幻想夺路而逃。羔羊颤栗着，嘴唇在抖动中上下触碰，一个音也发不出来。

查士丁轻巧灵活的手指抚弄上他裸露的肋骨，用这画祈祷的十字架的手指捏断了第一根肋骨。Tezca尖叫起来。  
Tezca好痛。第二下，第二根肋骨，第二声尖叫。然后第三声骨头沉闷的在血中碎裂的声音传出来，是第三根骨。Tezca的叫声已经完全哑了。神父的手指砸开第四根，他再也叫不出来。血让他的嗓子失音。

神父是安静的屠杀者，而羔羊此刻只剩下喘息。巨大的沉默中，心脏不管不顾地剧烈跳动。查士丁抽身后退，Tezca挣扎着，呼吸。疼痛的毒药咬伤他每一寸皮肤，让他们胀起来，一起突突跳动——砰。砰。痛的幻觉中，他的热，他的血，他受了伤的恐惧着的心，统统消失了，Tezca的其他部分把空壳留下，留下一台不被允许出声的机器，有节奏地撞击。

随后一切消弭的隐匿的被一只手缓慢拉扯回来。查士丁轻轻张开手，用一根手指抚摸他破裂的肉体之上外翻出来的血和骨。神父把手伸进那具肉体中——现在每一下心跳，Tezca都能听到。每一下心跳，都沉闷地搅动他头脑里的大海。每一下心跳，都把更多的血推出他的身体。魔镜动弹不得，眼睁睁的看着：红色正有节奏的涨落。红色在他的胸口有节奏的涨落。

是查士丁。查士丁用他的手指搅动大海，叫大海泼出更多的水来。流逝感让熊失重，晕眩，之前在脑子里要溺死他的海水被倾倒出来，血汇聚成新的大海。海浪把他高高抛向天空。他什么也感觉不到了。心脏周围的神经末梢被神父的触碰灼烧得干干净净，不再有电信号摔进大脑皮层，说“我痛，我痛！”

只是他还得看，看着查士丁做这一切。Tezca想背过身去。Tezca做不到。

神父看起来完全被自己释放的抚摸给迷住了。他的手指在魔镜的肉里探着，一下又一下拨水般地探着，慢慢沉潜进更深的水底。手从胸口皮肉中伸进去，向下。游，游，游，一直游到海水变蓝。他像拢住一只小鸟一样温柔地蜷起手指，五指绕上那颗跳动的心脏，紧紧包裹。处刑人露出一个残暴的笑，附下身好让两个人贴得近而更近，近到Tezca能感到他的呼吸是怎样地刺痛自己的脸颊。

“要迎接死亡了喔？”神父说。平静的询问背后那种邪恶的甜蜜已经不能再在Tezca震颤过度的心上留下什么了。重要的是他终于可以合上眼，不再看了。Tezca祈祷，他祈祷那只黑色的大鸟能轻快敏捷的，迅速降落。

查士丁猛地一拉，把心脏扯出了Tezca的胸膛。那一刻时间静止，血淋淋的小鸟被他抓在手心，渐渐停止了呼吸，停止了搏动。血无声地流淌出来，Tezca的呼吸也慢慢消下去。他不再动了。有一瞬间，查士丁胜利般的笑了。

然后，某一秒钟，Tezca的身体模糊、淡去、消逝了。房间里有关他的一切都无迹可寻。那些血，那些痛苦，那些尖叫......没有任何证据表明他曾在这里受难。  
神父攥紧了手指，只有空气从指缝间失落。他的笑容小了，在嘴角卷成一个微不可见的弧度。

“谢谢你。”他说。呼吸的气流擦过声带，嘶嘶作响。


End file.
